charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Charmingbuffy
Welcome! Can I Ask you Something? Hi, I'm currently the only active admin. I know that there are a lot of those random edits by unregistered users, I'm gonna begin protecting articles from them but it's gonna take time before all of them are. I don't know what you mean about the Quote of the Month, I just edited that last week or this week, I also changed the featured article. I would love to have another admin to help out, but I wanna be really really sure who to choose. --TheBook 18:05, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I know you changed it I'm justing saying I would love to help you wit that because I know your really really busy, I would love to be an Admin I don't have a lot of edits but all of the edits i've done are major edits like writing a complete page, not many minor. I also would love to help make this wiki the best on the net and I hav many ideas so please respond and thanks for your time :)--[[CharmingBuffy (Charmed One/ Slayer in Training)]] 19:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I have put on a sitenotice on the admin-part, if you haven't read it yet. Also, it's easier if you put your responses on my talkpage. --TheBook 19:10, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks :p I've noticed you've done some great edits and I have no doubt that you a lot about the series ;) I think you would be a good admin but I'll give other users the chance to sign up to be one first though --TheBook 19:41, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Pictures I always look on http://www.screencap-paradise.com Screencap Paradise first, if they don't have a certain picture (which rarely happens), I make the screencap myself. For pictures of actors or anything else that isn't a screencap, I either already have it or I look on Google. And I'll announce the admin when the rights have been given to that user. --TheBook 23:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your help. --Charmed-Jay 08:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :You just gotta find the tricks. Observe how others do it, and copy them. Some threads are easy, some are very difficult. I'm the founder of the Zhongji Wikia, and still haven't done much of a good job to make it popular. :Kingdom Hearts Wikia has a lot of galleries, that's how I learned to use it the easy way. --Charmed-Jay 08:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) About Paige's Powers Tell me, if you were wondering why Paige's witches' powers weren't active until she met her sisters, what would your thought be? --Charmed-Jay 09:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Actually that was her whitelighter powers, she could only use her whitelighter powers then. Her witches' powers were inactive then. --Charmed-Jay 09:15, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Here are my real thoughts. According the prophecy, it only had place for three sisters, so I'm guessing perhaps Paige's witches' powers were turned off by it, since it didn't have place for a fourth sister. My second idea would be that Grams or Patty took away her powers at birth, but that would have bound her whitelighter powers as well, that the first idea is pretty much the strongest, and makes better sense. --Charmed-Jay 09:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Good to have someone to share my thoughts with. I wrote the explanation on Paige's wikia page a while ago, and then someone erased it saying "she needed to be with her sisters to awaken her powers." Like that explanation would be good enough. You know, I write stories of Charmed: The Next Generation on Charmed Sons Proboards. You should check it out some time, many people write their fanfictions on it. --Charmed-Jay 10:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :BTW, I prefer to think of Paige's orbing power as her original power, rather than telekinetic orbing. Probably because it was the first one she used on screen. --Charmed-Jay 10:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, quite the opposite. She learned to control her telekinetic orbing power first, before she improved her orbing power. --Charmed-Jay 05:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not gonna argue with that. Prue's powers really were more offensive than Paige's.--Charmed-Jay 06:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was kinda her fan too. If Prue had lived, her powers would've definitely grown even stronger than they were. I guess everybody had to use the time to adjust to Paige, since she was pretty much a nobody before she came into the picture. It did feel nice to know that Paige's telekinesis was altered by her whitelighter side, because every sister had an individual power, which made them special, so it made her special in her own way as well. I mean think about it, Prue could only move an object with her will, but Paige could make the object disappear and then reappear in her hands. I doubt Prue was able to do that.--Charmed-Jay 18:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Galleries An example of a working gallery: :<''remove this'' gallery> :Image:Image name|''Text'' :Image:... :'' ::the remove this parts are added because otherwise it is gonna make a gallery. About the protection of articles. I'm gonna start doing that when the new admin has been given his admin rights which is hopefully soon. --TheBook 13:37, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Unregistered Users At the moment, I'm to busy to protect ever page from unregistered users and I'm still waiting for the new admin to be given his rights. And even if every page is protected, new pages can be made then... I love the idea for the video's, I'll certainly look into that. I have been wondering if I should make a YouTube Channel for this wiki, were videos could be uploaded showing the powers and such, which could replace the GIFs. I think I will do this during winter break. --TheBook 17:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Grams' Brother Did you check the one on here or the one from the show? Because I swear I saw his name on there, I can even remember discussions being about it on Charmed forums. You don't have to count Wyatt and Chris because the family tree was made during season 2. --TheBook 16:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I just checked the screencaps, and he's on there! Look. ADMIN :) Hi, you may have noticed already but you were chosen to become an admin! I'm sorry for the long wait of the result. --TheBook 18:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Protecting Articles Hi, I wanted to talk about protecting the articles. Right now, I'm busy with my exams and so I won't be able to edit as much for this week. I'm finished next monday though and would like to start with protecting the articles then. I'll first see if there is an easier way like protecting every page at once. I'll let you know ;)